


The Microwave

by Johnyguro



Category: Guro - Fandom
Genre: Ero Guro, Extremely graphic, Gore, Monster - Freeform, Other, Sadism, Tit Destruction, Torture, big boobs, big tits, bras, microwave, teenage girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnyguro/pseuds/Johnyguro
Summary: 18 yearold Andrea wakes up in a Dungeon in nothing but her bra and boyshorts. 
A creature appears and brings with him a gigantic glass box and is eyeing up Andrea's massive 36dd tits and looks down at the glass box...
Let just say... Andrea is about to have a mastectomy.





	

Andrea "Asia" Hogan had grown up in completely obscure midtown America, having no clue that she was only born to be a human guinea pig 18 years later. So without having that knowledge she managed to grow up to be an average teenage girl. She had always been quiet and shy, not having any brothers or sisters will do that to a child, but of course she was an only child for a reason. 

Sure she made friends throughout the years, but her parents constantly moved so none of the friends really stayed permanent, again something that had been looked into 18 years ago. And now this was the day. Andrea woke up groggy. Her eyes slightly opened to adjust to the bright beaming lights. 

"Huh... Where am I?" She asked quietly as her eyes continued adjusting. It was when she tried to move her arm when she finally woke up. "Wait! What!" She cried as she shot up out of the bed, with her hands handcuffed behind her back. 

This was the first time Andrea realized that she was no longer in her bedroom and that she was in some serious trouble. The room she was empty except for the bed she was in and the four clean metal walls that surrounded her.

She tried to wiggle her hands free from behind her back but whoever was doing this to her, put the handcuffs on so tight that it nearly cut off circulation to her hands, making it impossible for her completely defenseless. 

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" She bawled as she rose to her feet, her voice cracking with fear. "OH GOD! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" She yelped. 

Meanwhile, in a room exactly next to the room Andrea was in, Doll and Maria had been watching live footage of Andrea waking up. Although Maria had already known what Andrea looked like but it was Doll's first gaze on the girl.

She was short and skinny, like Maria had mentioned. But what really made Doll excited seeing was Andrea's long black hair wrapped into two long pigtails and her red pushup bra and panties. "Her tits are huge!" Doll exclaimed happily, "What did you say was going to happen to her again?" Doll asked Maria with a childish grin.

"Watch" Maria said pointing to the screen. Doll hit her cigarette lightly. "So Maria, you work in the weapons department, huh?" Doll asked while sitting down next to Dr. Maria Toomey. 

Dr. Toomey's eye were fixed on the television screen above her, "Doll, you gotta lay off the dope hun, you know I work in the weapons facility. I called you over here to watch this new weapon test run, and all you have been doing is smoking that cigarette and dozing off" Dr. Toomey said.

Doll's eyes glinted at the mere mention of her doing dope. "Maria, I was being sarcastic, no need to be a cunt, and you call this a new weapon? This is lame! I mean I see the chic, she's in her bra and panties, but... Where's the weapon?" Doll asked quizzically as she butted her cigarette out the heel of her black leather boot.

Maria laughed, "Your always so impatient Doll, the subject is just waking up and the new weapon is being transported to her room now. Another 5 minutes and you'll be jumping out of your seat, wait till you see what this thing does!" Maria said smiling broadly. Doll smirked.

"It better not be some stupid insect again" she said spinning her head in a bored motion, her blond hair falling over her face. Maria looked offended. "Doll, if I remember correctly, you begged me to let you go watch Holly get tested on by the Tik Dok Ray." Doll laughed. "Oh ya, she was a cute little thing wasn’t she? But that fucker fucked her up real bad" Doll laughed at that memory.

"She lasted thirty minutes before it finally killed her, poor girl probably suffered more then anyone who has ever died" Maria said sort of glumly. "Fuck em" Doll shrugged, "I mean these girls were chosen sixteen years ago to be apart of these experiments, they were born to suffer and die by the hands of this company.

All we are doing is doing our jobs, so what if we dress them in sexy lingerie before we test these horrible death machines on them, I think it’s pretty fucking hot really" Doll said trying to make Maria laugh and she was successful.

Maria started to giggle. "Your right Doll and that reminds me of why I called you down here. You’re going to love this one!" Doll nodded.

"She is sixteen of course and her name is Andrea Hogan. Her nick name is Asia, but she prefers Andrea. She is 5'4", 116 pounds, and a 34dd bra size" Maria emphasized the 34dd and looked at Doll's reaction. Doll's jaw dropped.

"How much does she weigh and how big are those tits?" She exclaimed excitedly. "110 pounds and 34dd's, we have been saving little Andrea for a while now, waiting for the "Microwave" to be fully completed you see" Maria said.

"The microwave?" Doll repeated, not sure what "the microwave" meant. Maria laughed, "You'll see" she said as both women looked at the screen. Andrea was waking up.

"This isn't even my fucking bra" Andrea sobbed looking down at her chest. "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FUCKING BRA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!! HELP!!!!" Andrea was hysterically crying as she sat back down on the bed.

"Not even my fucking bra" she sobbed to herself quietly as the wall started to creak. Andrea's head shot up, fresh tears falling down her face. "Hello?" Her voice quivered. Suddenly the creases of a door began to appear, and sure enough the door swung open.

Andrea was too frightened by what she saw to even react. Whatever it was it couldn’t have been human. It had to be close to 8 feet tall, covered in black bristly hair over its entire body that matched its black void eyes.

Its mouth was large and snarled, with white fangs protruding in an evil grin directed towards Andrea. The creature was odd looking enough that Andrea didn’t even notice the huge glass box he was holding until he placed it in the middle of the room. Andrea's eyes shifted towards the glass box.

It was taller then her, that she could tell but she was still completely clueless to its purpose. There was just too many questions were racing in her mind to actually compute what was in front of her.

"So that’s the microwave?" Doll asked Maria pointing to the glass on box the screen. Maria shook her head yes. "What does it do again exactly?" Doll asked still a little perplexed. Maria smiled. "Ever see a peep marshmallow in a microwave? I'd imagine it’s gonna do something like that" Maria said carefully evading Doll's question but Doll started to get the gist. 

"Wait, there are two holes in that microwave... Ohhhhh! A microwave for boobs! You can’t be fucking serious!" She exclaimed finally realizing what it was. Maria and Doll laughed hysterically as they watched the screen.

"NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Andrea kicked and screamed as the beast man lifted her with ease from the bed and pushed her towards the center of the room until she was directly in front of the two holes of the microwave.

With one of his gigantic hands he held her hands behind her back so she couldn’t run, and with the other hand he ripped off her red satin bra, exposing her enormous tits.

She gulped as she looked at the two holes that almost seemed a perfect fit for her breasts. "You can’t be serious...You can’t be fucking serious..." She sobbed to herself over and over again. The beast pushed Andrea forward into the glass box with force so her huge 34dd tits fit forcefully in their respective holes.

"OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed while the creature pushed her again, forcing her breasts even further in the glass box then before, making the holes an air tight fit for her tits. And with the accomplished the beast let go of Andrea and backed away.

At first she was in too much pain to even notice that he had let go of her but when she did she took no time in trying to pull her tits out of the holes they had been forced in. Andrea tried in vein for several seconds, whimpering hopelessly the more she tried.

While Andrea continued to struggle, Maria had clicked the on button in the control room and the microwave slowly began to turn on. Suddenly lights flickered inside the glass box and then stayed on. Andrea's already tear filled eyes grew wider, "Wh-what? What is happening?!" Her voice was quiet but frightened.

She could feel heat emitting from the lights making her almost felt like she was topless under a tanning bed, but the heat only increased. "Oh god... Oh god... OH GOD!" Andrea yelped as it only continued to get hotter and hotter in the glass box. After a few more seconds her huge tits began to spasm uncontrollably. 

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" Andrea screamed at the top of her lungs while her boob spasms not only continued but began to her hurt more and more. With every passing second not only did her pain increase, but after a minute she could even see her boob flesh actually spasm, like her tits were muscles. "GOD NO! I DONT WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Her voice cracking in mid scream as the spasms only got worse.

There is no way to even start to describe the amount of agony Andrea was in and it was safe to say that no human being had ever suffered more pain then Andrea would that night. And it would only get worse.

Her tits were literally glowing like orbs now and the spasms had become so violent that they were actually starting to burst blood vessels in poor Andrea's breasts. Creases started to appear in her huge 34dd tits, and right after the creases would appear they would split open with mammary tissue and blood gushing its way out.

It looked like 2 giant marshmallows in a microwave, only the marshmallows are splattering everything with blood, and all Andrea could do was cry in anguish. She desperately tried her best to pull her breast’s out of the microwave one last time, but the before she could even attempt it, her right tit burst like a piñata while poor Andrea watched with horror.

“AHHHHH!” Andrea’s voice could have shattered glass at that point due to the sudden explosion of new pain. It had to be at least 5 pounds of mammary tissue that splattered the microwave’s walls as her once perfect, 34dd breast popped like a pimple. 

“WAAAAAAA!” She shrieked, completely giving up begging for her life at this point, and just hoping that she wouldn’t have to suffer the horrific feeling of having her last in tact breast blow up. Sadly for Andrea though, since her tits were not really connected to any vital organ, the only thing that would maybe kill her would be the loss of blood, which would take at least another few hours of hellish agony. 

She was still writhing in pain from her right tit exploding; when her left tit started to do something worse then explode. To her revulsion, somehow her left tit seemed to be expanding, stretching her tit skin, pushing out burnt mammary tissue from the fissures in her breasts, and her veins began to burst like a line of fireworks.

She couldn’t handle anymore. Her left tit continued to expand until it was probably close to the size of a watermelon, until it actually managed to touch all four microwave walls for a brief second before it too exploded.

This explosion was much more violent then the first one, as her inner breast was no splattered everywhere in the microwave.  
Another 5 pounds of mammary tissue now decorated the microwave wall's, increasing the never ending and rising cascade of pain she was in.

But if that wasn’t bad enough, the anticipation of knowing her last boob was going to blow up at any second, scared Andrea so much that when it actually happened, she clenched her teeth trying not to scream, and accidentally bit through the tip of her tongue.

"AHHHHHH!!! BLUAH!!! MOMMY!!!" she yelled in sheer torment now, while hot blood poured out of her mouth. Her huge tits at this point were now bubbling stumps of spewing blood, while the mammary tissue that was once inside simmered like bacon inside the microwave.

The room filled with a horrible stench, which caused Andrea to puke, that and the site of her own tits bursting. Andrea jerked uncontrollably, her legs twitching like a fish out of water.

Her eyes were red and teary, and blood spewed out of her mouth while she continued only to scream, "WHYYYY!!!" She half coughed and half choked on blood. Her chest was now an empty cavity, bleeding profusely and oozing burnt mammary tissue, if the pain wasn’t enough to send her in shock, the site of her own tits now being boiled on the glass was just too much.

She finally snapped with pain and fear, screaming like a dying animal before she finally passed out. Her head fell down and her eyes rolled in the back in her head as blood continued to pour out of her mouth and her open wounded tits while she twitched unconsciously.

The monitors inside the viewing room were all fixated on Andrea's splattered breasts while they still cooked. Doll was hysterical with laughter while Maria was taking notes.

"Why do they always scream 'mommy' before they die? Haha, what a baby" She cackled, mocking Andrea. Maria was still deep in her note writing but automatically answered Doll with an explanation. "I'd imagine if I had my tits shoved in a microwave I'd probably be screaming for my mommy too." 

Doll frowned. "I think she is a pussy for calling for her mommy, I’ll give her something to cry about" she said getting up from her chair. "Where are you going?" Maria asked looking up from hr paperwork.

"I'm going to finish the cunt off, the microwave did its job, now let me at her before she croaks, I am sure I can still get a few good screams out of her" Doll replied. "Maria laughed to herself, "Doll hunny, this is just part one of the microwave, sit down for a minute and wait for the final act to start."

Andrea shook her head in her sleep. What a horrible dream. She yawned and raised her arms over her head as she slowly opened her eyes, quickly noticing the dried blood completely covering her upper torso. It wasn't a dream. She shot up and grabbed at the gaping dried bloody holes that used to be her tits, crying hysterically as the memories flushed back into her mind.

"I should be dead. Why am I not dead! What’s going on here?" She sobbed hysterically feeling hr non existent chest. Something clicked in the room she was in and suddenly bright lights were shining everywhere. The ceiling, the walls and even the floors were covered with the bright, burning lights. "No... No!!! NOT AGAIN!" Andrea scraped running towards a wall, pounding on it as hard as she could.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE!" She screamed as she continued to pound and as the heat continued to increase in the huge microwave. Andrea could feel her blood literally boil inside her. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt, short of just a few hours ago when her tits were boiled right off of her body.

Every vein and nerve under her skin was now popping outward, like when you restrict blood to a certain part of the body. Her eyes were red, not from crying, the tears in them had already been completely boiled out, but they were on the verge of boiling out of her skull. "GAH!" She cried inhumanly as her left eye slowly slid out of its socket and onto the ground, instantly melting as it hit.

Andrea vomited at the site of it, and pissed her panties out of fear of approaching death. With her last good eye she watched as her stomach burst violently open, spraying the hot wall with whatever internal organs hadn’t been already boiled inside her. Andrea fell to her knees and for one last time tried to scream.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" She thought she could her herself screaming but all that she managed to get out in between agonizing coughs was "I... want... my... Mmm!" And before she could even finish her brain finally burst inside her skull. 

Pinkish and grayish brain matter squeezed through her open eye socket, and pushed her last good eye out onto the floor allowing it to cook along with her guts and piss, like a dead Andrea stew. And although Andrea "Asia" Hogan was finally dead, she would still have to suffer an eternity of hell.


End file.
